halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tre 'Yaeumai
Tre 'Yaeumai Early Life Tre Yaeumai was born in the Yaeum house on Sanghelious, 2037, with his mother, father, grandmother, and three brothers as well as an adopted sister. Little is known of Tre's life before 2050, with the only notable thing being his brother dying while on a hunt. His father was a well known Doctor on Sanghelious, but was shunned by many due to their warrior lifestyle. On 2056, a small Independent movement started by the Yaeum Estate, causing many deaths, including his grandmother's death and father's disappearance. After that, Tre would decide he'd take arms against the Independents, and took his great-grandfather's sword into battle. He was trained by one of the first 'Xellus, Eru 'Xellusai, and later became one of the greatest sword duelers, being promoted to Aesthetic by Prophet of Morality. In 2072, he challenged Fio Fey'uu to a sword duel and won, thus disbanding the Independants and taking over the Independent Estate and the Independant Militia. He did turn his ideologies around in 2083, when he became a Traditionalist, breaking form the Covenant. After that, his sister, mother, and two of his brothers died in a house fire, leaving him to exile himself in a swamp residence far from his estate. He gave the army and estate rights to his brother, Requee, who was also the Kaidon. Later Life Later on in his life, 2104 to be exact, he settled down in a swamp on Sanghelious, leaving the army he had to his adopted child, Onu 'Yaeumai, after training him to be a sword master. While living in his secluded estate, he wrote ''Proverbs of Yaeum ''and was honored for it. The most used proverbs ever were from his books, including, "Do not mourn the dead, but mourn the living who have no hope or love, for they are truly dead," and, "Be betrayed, but do not betray." He taught two other pupils on swordmastership, one being his grandson, Hau Jai 'Yaeum, and a future Arbiter, Fal Krios, who became Arbiter Zen, from 2113 to 2118. He then became High Elder of the 'Yaeums, since he was the oldest and most skilled. His life after that was boring until 2189, when he was challenged to his title by Necru 'Lawee. He accepted the duel, and spared Necru's life, showing his honorability once again. His last act before he became missing was on 2210 when he found a crippled Unggoy named Bakbak, and later nursed him to better health. The Unggoy changed his name to Scepter of 'Yaeum, and devoted 37 years of his life to Tre. In 2247, he was nowhere to be found, but a note was found. On the note, it stated that Bakbak was to inherit the fortune he had, and, since he was High Elder of his lineage, he promoted his grandson to Arbiter Mar, and also said he'd return to his house in a few years. He never returned, and is estimated dead, with the timeframe being 2255-2270. His proverbs are still taught in Traditionalist settings. Wars His most well known fight was in 2077, when a group of Sangheili called the Legion was invading his territory. He decided that fighting was the best option to stopping them. So he took his half a million of his troops and struck back, causing major damage to the Legion and thus crippling them. There were many battles and fights, but the most well known he was in against the Legion was called, "Battle of Geruu hill," where the casualties against the Legion were in the hundred thousand, about 200,000 to be exact. He rarely fought, but when he did, many on his enemies' side were among the dead. He did hold memorials for both sides, enemy or not, as he held respect and rectitude of his Seven Virtues to the highest extent. Category:Sangheili